The Drug Delivery and Nanotechnology (DD&N) module is a new resource available to faculty of the Wilmer Eye Institute. DD&N will take advantage of the expertise, technologies, and resources of the Wilmer Eye Institute's Center for Nanomedicine (CNM). Dr. Hanes was recruited to Wilmer in December 2009 to develop the CNM. In 2011, Dr. Hanes and his Wilmer colleagues recruited Dr. Rangaramanujam Kannan from Wayne State University, a full-professor who brought additional drug delivery nanotechnologies and expertise to the CNM. Today, the CNM occupies the 6'^ floor of Wilmer's state-of-the-art Robert H. and Clarice Smith Building, where it is an integral part of the Wilmer Eye Institute's mission. Demand by Wilmer investigators for development and characterization of drug delivery systems for small molecules, proteins, and nucleic acids have grown well beyond the available budgetary restrictions of the CNM, thus prompting the leaders of the P30 to unanimously support inclusion of the DD&N core as a new module. The funding provided will provide critical salary support for CNM personnel (25% effort of two Research Associates with complementary expertise) who will be responsible for adapting CNM drug delivery nanotechnologies to the needs of as many Wilmer faculty as possible, with priority given to those with R01 funding.